


【带卡】 回报

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 可能不合乎逻辑，慎入





	【带卡】 回报

**Author's Note:**

> 可能不合乎逻辑，慎入

大家开始疏远带土应该是在前一个星期。

在带土看来同学们之间的谈话开始有意无意的与他保持距离，原来的几个哥们在下课早已跑出去将他晾在一边，不过还是有他存在的地方，比如女生之间的闲谈对象。

老师们从喜欢的状态变为有些厌烦，可能是他比较热情，性格特别开朗。上课的时候经常会愣神，发呆。老师起初点点他的名字，之后便是不冷不热的眼刀。

在他的眼里看来，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事或是误会只需要几分钟的消化，多么糟心的事情过几天就会好了。他总是很主动。

带土觉得事情并不是他想的那么坏，起码向同学们问个东西他们还是会开口的。

关于带土受到排斥的原因，可能是因为他性格太好了，因此其他方面的毛病便从别人口中传出并将其夸大，传到老师的耳朵里这个孩子还会好吗？可能也不是太坏。

但性格温和的总比坏脾气的要好欺负得多。

带土开始变得有个性是在几天前。

他开始反击，不会像以前那样充耳不闻，他开始随着别人态度的转变调整他自己的态度。

带土也知道光凭脾气是不可能服众的，只有成绩与名次上来才有可能改变现状。他在课堂上问了老师黑板上的题目，老师瞄了他一眼继续将注意力放在另一名同学身上，等解答完那名同学的疑惑之后带土举起了手再次问了问题。

回答他的只有一句，

你刚才听什么了？

同学背后的言语讽刺清晰的传入带土的耳朵，老师厌恶的眼神也被他刻进脑海。怒火疯的一样开始往上窜，一时间涌入大脑。这时下课铃响了，学生开始走出教室再没有人管他。

带土是不幸的，他对他的父母只停留在照片表面，照顾他的奶奶也在几年前就去世了，他现在每天的支出全靠着一张积蓄卡，为了能有更好的物质条件，也只有打工。

他在打工的时候认识了卡卡西，卡卡西是那家夜店的老板，对于带土这个刚进来的侍应生给出了良好的条件，供午饭与不错的底薪。但这并没有让带土对卡卡西抱有多余的好感。

卡卡西发现带土喜欢写东西是在中午休息的时候，那个时间段几乎没有人，他本想给他稍一份午饭。

“呦，不错嘛，难得的爱好。”

带土听闻立即盖上了草本，接过午饭不满的扫了他一眼，赌气似的。

“麻烦你以后管的别那么多。”

被嫌弃了，卡卡西也只是笑笑并没有多余的言语交流，他们之间平平淡淡的，纯属是工作上的关系，念在带土还在迫于读书的压力，卡卡西也在这方面帮了帮他。

“你学的这么好，怎么想开了个夜店？寂寞难耐？”

“嘴巴干净点，对于这个我也不知道。”卡卡西转过视线。

“哈，外面的工作那么多，你却偏偏干了夜店？”带土觉得卡卡西不像是这种人。

卡卡西转过头，不怀好意的笑了笑，“外面的工作那么多，你却偏偏选择夜店？玩玩刺激？”

带土被卡卡西的一句话弄得没了音，他看着面前的中年男子，总觉得他有种不可名状的情感。

卡卡西的身体不是很好，他晚上将这里全权交给大和负责。他平时也带着口罩总能听见他的咳嗽声，带土是真的觉得卡卡西有病，好端端的偏把自己弄成这个样子，在这里心甘情愿的受着罪。

“喂，我说你啊，小小年纪就开始喜欢上这些东西？”卡卡西挥着带土的草本，上面的字迹潦草不堪，涂涂抹抹。

“谁让你动我东西的，烦不烦啊，我写东西和你有什么关系？”带土一把抢过本子，抚平纸张。对于刚才卡卡西看到的露骨文字顿时脸上发红。

“现在就有关系了，我喜欢看。”

带土对于卡卡西没羞没躁的行为早已见怪不怪，也罢，谁让这家店就是他开的。

“下回更新了还麻烦帮我送过来拜读拜读。”

接下来的日子，带土还真的给他送过去了。卡卡西翘着二郎腿认真的看着他写的东西觉得很是可以，就是句子之间的连贯性差了点，不过这种东西肯定是出不了书的，也就打消了问他打算的想法。

带土看着卡卡西入了迷，等到卡卡西叫他的时候他才缓过来。

“还有什么事的话就说吧。”卡卡西已经看穿了他的心思。

“啊，那个……”带土慢慢吞吞支吾了好一阵子才不情愿的开口，“下周二中午11点家长会，我……”

“下周二啊，我应该是有空的。”

带土睁大眼睛看着卡卡西，并没有察觉到自己明显的笑意。

“谢谢了。”

这个年龄段的小孩儿，都这么别扭吗……

高中毕业那年，带土顺利的考上了一个好的大学，后来那些日子他也不去管那些对于自己的言论，反正只要挺过这段时间，谁还会在意呢？

带土去找卡卡西的那天正是收到录取通知书的那天，不过对于上大学的费用还是差了一块儿，所以这次来找他很大一部分原因也是钱的问题。

带土推开夜店的门，早上没有人，大和正在打扫卫生，看见带土进来了，便将活儿放在一旁。

“卡卡西呢？”带土寻摸了一圈并没有看见他的人影。

“他不在这儿，他这段时间回乡下老家去了，对了，你跟我来一下。”

带土跟着大和进了储备室，大和从抽屉里掏出一个厚厚的牛皮纸袋，将它递给带土。

“你这应该是考上大学了吧，这是前辈让我留给你的这几年的提成，好好收着，下次见到你又不知道是什么时候了……”

大和后面陆陆续续说的东西带土也不知道听没听进去，这几年带土都没来过几次，哪有什么提成，带土看着那一沓厚厚的钱不知道该说什么，临走的时候记得只说了一句谢谢。

今天风特别大，带土胡乱的拿袖子擦了擦眼睛，低着头走回了家。

再回来的时候已经是寒冬，他刚下飞机就往这里赶。一年过后，大和还是没怎么变，店里的装潢仿佛老旧了很多，大和告诉带土，近几年的生意不太好，同时卡卡西过年已经回家了，告诉大和如果带土来了替他问个好。

带土之前留了卡卡西的联系方式，他想着应该给他发一条信息，发送完不到一分钟的时间对方立即回了信息。

什么吗，害得我瞎担心。

带土告诉卡卡西这几年他过得很好，同学们也和他相处的来，之后问了问卡卡西的身体状况，他说他还好，用不着他担心。

直到找到了工作，带土也没见过卡卡西一面，回来的时候不是出去玩了就是去没在家，总之有各种各样的理由。

大和说，你不在的时候卡卡西前辈总是念叨你，去年好不容易他在这里过的年，结果你还因为有事回不来，你们俩真的是有点惨啊……

带土现在不像是之前那般别扭，整个人都散发着朝气，他大学主修的是文学，后来也因为兴趣当了个作家，他出版了好几本书，反响很好。

偶然间，带土翻开了自己原来的草本，看到自己写的东西：

作为摄影师的面麻很喜欢佐子，当他的工作稳定下来想要把佐子接到自己这边，两人一起好好的过日子。于是面麻迫不及待的发了一条短信，但佐子千方百计的拒绝了面麻，理由很是过得去，面麻也只好通过短信与佐子来往。

之后他偶然间认识了佐子的大学同学，当面麻问到佐子是否过得好的时候，那人露出很惊讶的表情。

“你难道不知道佐子已经去世了吗？”

面麻觉得那人在和他开玩笑：“可是她前几天还在回我的短信啊。”

“不可能的，也许是别人的号码吧。”

带土看到这里就把草本合上了，心想着自己怎么会想出这样的剧情，不过现在看来还是很有意思的。过了一会儿，带土马上找到他几天前新买的手机将卡卡西的号码拨了出去，电话里传来嘟嘟声像是宣告着什么一样。

电话通了，带土松了一口气。

“喂，您好……喂……喂？”

物体落在地板上发出沉闷的响声。

\------ 

我多么想告诉你我的人生因为你才得以改变，这些年费尽千心万苦只为等你，迎来的却是什么呢……


End file.
